The Rythia Towers
The Rythia Towers, are landmarks scattered across The Fairlands/The Exiled Abyss. Pre-Exile "The Fourth Tower one of the old relics of the Ancient Empire. For an old world building, it holds up well. There are only a few missing bricks although large vines and thick moss cover the tower walls. Standing at 200 ft tall, the tower shows the manpower of the old empire. In all the building is well fortified, some might describe it as daunting and maybe even oppressing. Banners of the old empire hang, worn and torn. The banner in front of the gate has been painted on, it’s an angry looking boar with red eyes. The tower is in a spiral shape, the tower gets smaller the higher it extends into the dark purple sky. There is a small wooden ballista platform nearby." (Ses 01) The Rythia Towers are ancient landmarks that have stood since the days of the Old Empire. These towers are large fortifications that have been spread wide and fair across the Fairlands continent. These towers were presumably made to represent the power and size of the Old Empire. There are six spread out across the nation. Not much else is known. After The Reawakening Fourth Tower The adventurer's who would be known as NovaTome were sent on a mission to The Fourth Tower. During this mission they encountered Belrik Donrin accompanied by a group of cultists. Using the tower they attempted to perform an "ascension" using the tower. NovaTome was able to stop this ritual, but were able to see distant beams of purple light from the other Lords of Entropy. Fourth Tower Core Puzzle: Each room had a puzzle corresponding to a race. Each room rewarded a puzzle that corresponded to a race. With the story below our adventurer's had to figure out which race had what cup. ‘The Human secretly steals the Elf’s cup and switches it with his own. The Orc and the Dwarf dare each other to drink each other cup. The Elf and The Dwarf mixed their cups up after a fight. The Dwarf lost the fight because he was so drunk, losing the bet the Human switched his drink with the Elf’s. To make peace, the Dwarf and the Elf swapped their drinks. The Human secretly swapped his drink with the Elf again for paranoia of getting poisoned.’ Dwarf: Elven Wine Glass, Orc: Dwarf Beer Mug, Human: Human Ale Bottle, Elf: Orc Grog Drinking Skull. Sixth Tower, The Tower of Beasts "You see that familiar purple beam off in the distance, the sixth tower draws closer. As you march forward you began to feel the slightest bit of vire crawl over your body. It almost feel as if your soul is being distanced from The Exiled Abyss. The Vire Heart also begins to beat, increasing in pase the closer you get to the tower. You can see the Sixth Tower and it looks nothing at all like the Fourth Tower. The tower is twisted and it’s walls are covered in fur. Teeth decorate the tower creating swirling patterns to the top. At the top is an arch that reveals a large silver bell covered in vire. The entire tower seems to be enveloped in a purple haze that makes it look like segments of the tower is moving back and forth like a moving mirror." (Ses 07) After NovaTome had captured Krinkle's heart and confronted him he ran off to The Sixth Tower. This tower was located near Gloverwood and the Sunken City This tower was transformed into a beast-like structure. In order to break the barrior of the tower, NovaTome had to break Krinkle's heart. Within the tower was appeared to be a special light that transformed our adventures into their beast forms. Once Krinkle was slain the tower transformed back into it's normal state. The power of The Lords of Entropy and the towers had an obvious link. Sixth Tower Core Puzzle: Completing a room opened up a cage in which our adventurer's were asked to cage their beasts. Each cage had a riddle. Cage 1: I can travel for miles on land or water. I can live in the greenest forest or the coldest arctic. (Bear) Cage 2: I can spin my own lair which captures my pray. I can bite with quite a sting.(Spider) Cage 3: I am a special kind of key. I specialize in unlocking yellow berries. (Mon'key') Cage 4: I am an animal but I prefer the city. I am small and furry. (Rat) Fifth Tower, The Tower of Judgement The Fifth Tower is located in a large graveyard that spans a few square miles. The graveyard known as the faded graves is fenced off with by a fence made of light. The fence seems to cover more area then is presented. The fifth tower itself gives off a bright light. The general shape of the tower seems to hint at the form of a scale. Wings wrap around the tower and open up towards the top. They both span about half the width of a tower. Storm clouds cover the top of the tower. Although the tower gives off a holy impression, there is also a sort of darkness about the place. The feathers of the wings are graying and the storm highlights the shadows of the tower. (Ses 11) Like Krinkle, Zega had ran off to his tower once his heart was compromised. This tower was located in the Faded Graves, a graveyard for fallen angels. This tower was transformed into an angelic like structure. Within the tower each room represented one of the seven deadly sins. Fifth Tower Core Puzzle Completing a room left a marble head which could be attached to a statue in the main room. Each representing one of the seven deadly sins. Our adventurers had to confess to every sin to open the way forward. * Lust: Tiben confessed to a series of one night stands to cope with the death of her girlfriends. * Gluttony: Torglug confessed to entering the abyss to pursue a certain kind of alcohol. * Greed: Tog confessed to rushing to open up the mailbox in spite of a bomb warning. * Sloth: Inxibis confessed to not doing enough to save her friend from cultists. * Wrath: Jenavive confessed to hunting down many orcs near her village * Envy: Sog confessed to envying Tiben's success with women and having to dance with Kevin. * Pride: Sog confessed to his pride leading to his village being destroyed.